Fishy Troubles
by sallywatermelon
Summary: Brittany is tired of losing to Alvin in swimming races so she meets this strange girl in a tie dye shirt and the girl tells her she can make her win every swimming race...Brittany excepts and becomes a mermaid, how is she going to get back to normal!
1. Chapter 1

**Fishy Troubles**

**Well, here's another story co written with supersaiyan3goku. Hope you like it!**

The chipmunks and chipettes were all at the beach together. Theodore and Eleanor were sitting with Dave eating sandwiches under an umbrella together, Simon and Jeannette were looking at the clam shells and starfish, and Alvin and Brittany were arguing as usual.

"I bet I can beat you at a swimming contest Brittany!" Alvin yelled.

"Betcha ya can't!" Brittany yelled back.

"How about we have a contest and see who wins?" Alvin yelled even louder.

"Fine then, but I have to warn you I use to be on the swim team." Brittany said flipping her hair.

"I was on the swim team too last year, remember?" Alvin asked. Brittany just shook her head in disgust and got ready for the competition. "Maybe we should ask Simon and Jeannette to be the judge of who wins or not."

"For once Alvin, that's actually a good idea." Brittany said with a smirk. Alvin ignored her and walked over towards Simon and Jeannette. The moment Alvin opened his mouth to say something, Simon said no.

"I didn't even ask yet Simon! Can you puh lease be the judges for our race?" Alvin asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

"I refuse to be involved in anything that has to do with you and Brittany competing against each other." Simon said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Aww, come on Simon, _please!_"

"No Alvin. Do I have to spell it out for you? N-O means no!" Simon said starting to get irritated with Alvin.

"Let's just do it Simon. Then we can get back to what we was doing." Jeannette said. Simon still shook his head no.

"I guess Dave will find out that _you _ruined his new shirt with your invention…" Alvin said knowing it would make his brother say yes. Simon sighed and said yes, just as Alvin wanted. Simon and Jeannette walked over to where the competition was taking place.

"Took ya long enough Alvin." Brittany said with an annoyed look on her face.

"I had some difficulties." Alvin said gesturing towards Simon. Brittany just rolled her eyes in disgust. They got in the water and prepared to win.

"Okay, swim from here to the part where the red line is meaning you can't go past there, and come back." Simon said. Alvin and Brittany nodded.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Jeannette yelled. Alvin and Brittany tried their hardest, swimming as fast as they could. Brittany took the lead at first, but she got a little tired and slowed down so Alvin caught up with her. He passed her easily and when Brittany saw that he passed her, she started going faster again. Alvin beat her to the red line and Brittany reached it two seconds later. He was still another eight feet in front of her, and she knew she had to win otherwise she would be embarrassed for the rest of her life. He won of course, and Brittany made up the excuse that that was just practice. She said they would race three times straight and whoever loses has to give the other opponent ten dollars. Alvin agreed, and they raced again, but the same exact thing happened. It also happened the second time, but the third time Brittany managed to keep up with Alvin the whole race. She was only one inch behind him and when they got to the finish line, they both touched it at the same time, or that's what Brittany thought.

"Who won Simon, was it me or Brittany?" Alvin asked.

"Jeannette, come on, say I won, because I know I did." Brittany said flipping her hair again. Simon and Jeannette both sighed dramatically and said the same thing at the same time, "Alvin touched it first." Alvin jumped up for joy and stuck out his hand waiting for his ten dollars. Brittany gave it to him and stomped off, feeling very upset that she had lost every single race against Alvin. He always seemed to beat her in everything. While she was stomping off, she noticed a some big rocks and decided to see what was on the other side of them. She climbed over it with ease, and when she got to the other side all she saw was a bunch of sand. She sat on it and said out loud to herself "I wish I could beat Alvin at all the swimming races. Then I'd make fun of him when I won." she felt a cold hand on her shoulder all of a sudden, and jumped up ten feet in the air. She looked behind her and saw it was a girl in a tie dye shirt. The girl was about five feet tall and had on purple sunglasses. Her tie dye shirt was a mix of pink, green, red, orange, blue and purple. She wore some aqua blue shorts and had yellow flip flops on. Brittany stared at the girl. She wore some really bright clothes, it was like staring at a rainbow up close, whatever that looks like.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"My name is no business of yours. The only thing I'm here to tell you about is that I can make you win every swimming race that you'll ever do. Do you want me to make that happen?" the girl asked.

"Well, okay." Brittany said without even thinking about what she was saying. All she could think about was beating Alvin in every race.

**This girl seems pretty fishy, huh? Right now I'll just refer to her as 'the girl' until I know what her name should be. Please ****REVIEW ****and tell me if you liked the story or not!**


	2. My shortest chapter ever

Fishy Troubles

Brittany felt a weird feeling in her as she climbed over the rocks once again wandering away from the strange girl in the tie dye shirt and walked over to where the others were. She walked straight to Alvin and said, "Let's do three more races and if I win I get my ten dollars back." Alvin nodded knowing that he would win again if he won the first time. they started the race quickly and Brittany took the lead like last time, only this time she stayed in the lead and actually made it back to shore before Alvin had even touched the red line. She won again the next two times and when she got to shore first on the last race she jumped out of the water and started doing a victory dance. Alvin became even more embarrased then she had been when she lost. They heard Dave yelling at them that it was time to leave already so they ran to the car as fast as they could. While they were leaving Brittany heard a whoosing sound, and turned around and saw it was only a fish.

_The next day…_

It was a Saturday and Brittany decided to take a swim in the pool like she did almost every Saturday when she wasn't busy and the weather was nice outside. Nobody could see into their backyard where the pool was located either so that was another reason she liked swimming; the privacy. Except for when Jeannette and Eleanor decided to join along, which they decided to do so that day. Eleanor jumped into the pool first followed by Jeannette, then Brittany decided to jump in after them. She felt a tingly feel in her legs and then she felt like her legs disappeared altogether. She looked at the bottom of her and almost died when she saw what was down there.

"I have fins, I'm a-a-a mermaid!"

**Sorry this chapter was so short I was in a hurry because I only had thirty minutes to type it because I have a sci-fi story to write for English class to write and I waited till the last minute so I have to finish most of it in homeroom at school…****REVIEW**** and tell me how you liked this story! And remember it's co written with supersaiyan3goku so everything here isn't my ideas!**


	3. another short chapter

Jeannette and Eleanor stared in awe at Brittany. They didn't even know mermaids existed! They decided to try and calm Brittany down though because she was freaking out like crazy.

"Brittany, calm down." Jeannette said cautiously.

"How can I calm down I'm a freakin fish!" Brittany yelled. Eleanor helped Jeannette pull her out of the water and gave Brittany a towel. As soon as she got her tail dry she got her legs back.

"Hmmm, I'm going to do some research on mermaids and we'll see what we can do to turn you back into normal." Jeannette said thoughtfully. The weekend passed by quickly and school started. At lunch, she saw when she saw what they were having she almost threw up. It was fish sticks. She ran out of the lunch room leaving her friends behind and very confused. Brittany didn't really like the fish sticks to begin with but she had never been that grossed out by them. When she was in science class when she heard they were dissecting a frog she nearly threw up again. She told the teacher she didn't feel like dissecting a frog. The teacher told her she would lose 25% off of her participation grade. Brittany didn't care as long as she didn't have to dissect anything. At the end of the school day when she did swimming class, she faked being sick because she knew that if she went in the water everyone would know she was a mermaid. Later that day when she got home, she thought she saw something under her pillow so she picked it up. It was a book titled 'How to be a Mermaid for Dummies'. She opened the book and started reading it. She learned that the rules of a mermaid are simple. They need to drink water each day, seven times a day. And when they enter a body of water, they become a mermaid. When they get out, they get their legs back. She hadn't drunk anything that day except for a glass of chocolate milk. She realized she was starving. She ran downstairs and looked inside the fridge to see if there was anything decent to eat. There was some lettuce, so she decided to eat that. She guzzled down one whole gallon of water and ran back upstairs to look at more of the book. She hoped that Jeannette or this book had a cure for whatever was going on with her. She looked at the next page and it said there was no turning back into normal if you became a mermaid. Brittany decided that it was wrong and asked Jeannette if she had the antidote to her problem. Jeannette said the same thing the book said. Brittany decided to ask Simon for help; she knew he would understand. When she got to his house and Dave opened the door, Brittany ran straight inside and ran to Simon's room.

"Simon," Brittany said when she closed the door and locked it, "I'm a mermaid now and I can't figure out a way to turn back into normal, can you help me?"

"There's no such thing." He said with a snicker. Brittany poured the water bottle he had lying on his dresser on her legs and her tail came back. Simon's eyes went open bigger than flying saucers. Brittany dried her tail and her legs came back. Simon said he would definitely help and call her when he got the solution to her problem. Brittany hugged him without thinking and ran back to her house as quickly as she could: her hopes were high that Simon would figure out the answer to her problem.

**I know this chapter is shorter than any other chapter I've written, but please bear with me. I've just finished my book and my chapter summaries for my story for English. The next chapter will come out soon and please remember this story is co written with supersaiyan3goku so these aren't my ideas. ****REVIEW!**


	4. An okay chapter

Fishy Troubles 4

**Sorry for the long wait you guys…well, here's the chapter!**

Brittany was pacing around in her room, waiting for Simon to call and say he had to antidote. She saw Eleanor on the phone and freaked out when she heard Eleanor say something about fish. She grabbed the phone and hung up. This resulted in Eleanor screaming at Brittany on the top of her lungs.

"Why'd you do that for?" Eleanor screamed.

"You were telling that person about me being a mermaid." Brittany snapped.

"No, I was talking about how terrible the fish sticks tasted today at school." Eleanor snapped back. Brittany's face went red. "And 'that person' was Maggie Mason, and she was inviting me and you to the biggest party of the year, but you hung up!" Brittany gasped. Maggie Mason was the most popular kid in school, and if you got invited to one of her parties, you were considered super popular as well.

"I'm SO sorry Eleanor, I'll try to make it up for you." Brittany said with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

"That's alright Brittany, just don't be so paranoid whenever you hear the word fish." Eleanor stated hugging her sister.

The next day at school, Brittany saw Jeannette talking to Alvin and she freaked out. She grabbed Jeannette's arm and pulled her away.

"Listen Jeannette, you may have not been talking about me being a mermaid, but I don't want you to say anything to him. One little slip, and he'll know I cheated on that race last week!" Brittany whispered harshly. Jeannette rolled her eyes.

"Okay, if you say so Brittany. But I think that's being a little paranoid." Jeannette said while walking away. Later at lunch, she saw Simon and Eleanor talking to Alvin. She snuck up on them and listened to their conversation.

"Hey you guys, how come Brittany's acting so paranoid all of a sudden?" Alvin asked. Simon shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know, and Eleanor did the same. Alvin told them he would find out without their help or not. They shrugged again and walked to the lunch line. Brittany almost threw up again when she saw what they were having: anchovy pizza. She skipped lunch again and cornered Simon and Eleanor.

"Listen, Eleanor, don't go near Alvin, don't talk to Alvin, don't think about Alvin. He cannot figure out my secret. And Simon, don't talk to Alvin unless he talks to you, and if it has to do with me, just shrug your shoulders. If he gets suspicious, just make up something quick. If I find out anyone tells him about me, I'll make up a rumor and I'll ruin your life forever." Brittany said threateningly. Simon and Eleanor nodded and walked away. At science, they were talking about all the different ways people kill fish and whales and crabs and all that underwater stuff. Brittany put her head down on her desk and stayed that way until class was over. At swim practice, Brittany waited in the locker rooms until everyone left, and then went into the pool. She swam around a long time and then went home.

The next few days Brittany repeated the same actions at school: she started bringing her own lunches since her school decided to have something that had to do with seafood everyday. At science she ignored the teacher and put her head down on her desk, which caused her to get a D+ for a participation grade. She skipped swim practice and waited until everyone left to swim. This routine went on for a couple of days until Brittany's nightmare came true. Simon was supposed to bring home a video Alvin had left at school and instead he brought back a security tape of the school pool. Alvin watched the video and saw Brittany turn into a mermaid. At first he thought it was a joke, or it was just made by Photoshop, so he decided to sneak up on Brittany after swim practice was over and he saw it was true. He tried getting closer without being seen, but instead he ended up slipping onto the hard, wet concrete floor. Brittany gasped when she saw who saw her; she knew her social life was over.

"Alvin, who gave you the idea to come here and spy on me?" Brittany said while drying her legs. Alvin decided to stretch the truth a little.

"Simon told me you was a mermaid and brought me the security tape of the school pool to prove it." Alvin said knowing it would make Brittany mad. He knew that Simon knew what was wrong with Brittany; he just didn't want to get Simon in trouble. At least at first he didn't. He smiled with pleasure as Brittany's face grew red with anger.

"I knew I couldn't trust him!" she said.

"Brittany, I was just joking. He didn't tell me, I knew he knew something was up. I just enjoy seeing you angry." Alvin explained what really happened. Brittany just hung her head in embarrassment. Alvin promised not to tell anyone. _Yeah right. _Brittany thought. _With my luck he'll text everyone in the school right away when he gets home._

**These are all supersaiyan3goku's ideas, so remember to give him credit too. I'm sorry for not updating, and at least this chapter is a little longer than the first few. ****REVIEW!**


	5. Another okay chapter

Alvin ran straight home and got out his cell phone to tell everyone Brittany's secret, but Simon grabbed it before he could cause any damage.

"You do realize that if you tell Brittany's secret she'll be totally crushed, and her social life would most likely be over." he said, giving it back to Alvin. Alvin understood what she was talking about, he didn't really wanna make Brittany suffer _that_ much. He decided to keep it, at least for a while.

At school the next day Maggie cornered the chipettes and invited them once again to her party.

"I don't know why you hung up on me the other night, but I've decided to give you three one more chance to say yes so you can go to my party." Maggie said. She decided to add more information about it. "There's going to be lots of good food, entertainment, and _boys._" The chipettes' eyes snapped open at the mention of boys. The last time they were at a party with boys was when they were elementary schoolers. Now they actually had a little interest on them. They said yes immediately after they broke out of their trance, and Maggie handed them her address.

"I can't believe we got invited to the biggest party of the year!" Eleanor squealed.

"Yeah, me neither." Jeannette said. Brittany nodded and started walking away.

"Brittany, aren't you excited?" Eleanor asked. Brittany turned back to her sisters and answered.

"I'm very, very excited, but the worst thing ever happened to me yesterday." Brittany stated with her head hung low.

"What happened Brittany?" Jeannette asked.

"Alvin saw me while I was swimming in the school pool." Brittany said as quickly as she could, her face turning red. "He promised not to tell, but I don't think he's going to keep that promise."

"If it makes you feel any better, Eleanor and I will keep an eye on him for you." Jeannette said, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. Brittany thanked her and they walked to class.

The day for the party finally came up, and the chipettes arrived exactly on time. Brittany almost died when she saw who else was there. It was Alvin! Brittany stomped off to him.

"Alvin Seville, what are _you _doing here?" Brittany asked impatiently tapping her foot.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Brittany." he snapped.

"I was invited." Brittany declared.

"So was I." Alvin stated back. Brittany sighed.

"Is Simon here? Did you tell my secret? Simon's supposed to help me get back to normal…"

"Yes, no, and as for helping you get back to normal, I don't think he's even started researching your problem. You should've never trusted him in the first place." Alvin said. "Why would I tell anyone anyways? I said I would keep the secret, why won't you believe me?" Brittany shook her head and walked away to have some fun, watching every move Alvin was making.

Everyone was having fun until some kid purposely put the curtains on fire. Everyone excited as quickly as they could, but then the sprinklers started to come on since it sensed the smoke. _Wow, Maggie's so rich she has sprinklers to put out any fire,_ Brittany thought. Then she remembered she what she was, and tried catching up to the others, but she turned into a mermaid and all the other kids went home while she was stuck there. The fire had already been put out with the sprinklers, but Brittany couldn't move until her legs were dry so she just stayed there. The chipmunks were talking to her sisters so they completely forgot about her. Maggie heard somebody in her living room so she tiptoed in quietly, making sure not to make a sound. She gasped when she saw Brittany as a mermaid, then smiled devilishly. _I wonder if I should take a picture and post it online, or if I should just throw her in a closet and invite everyone over to see that she's a mermaid? Hmm, so many things to do to make me even more rich and popular at school._

**Don't forget to ****REVIEW****! (Sorry if this chapter is not that good, I tried my best.)**


	6. The longest chapter so far

Fishy Troubles 6

Maggie decided on taking Brittany to school the next day to talk to her about her 'deal'. They got into Maggie's limousine and the driver started driving to their school.

"What do you want from me Molly?" Brittany asked.

"My name is Maggie, don't get it mixed up. Anyway, I wanted to make a deal with you." She said smugly.

"You saw me as a mermaid, didn't you?" Brittany asked solemnly.

"Yup, and I'll only not tell if you promise to do everything I say, when I say it." Maggie stated.

"So basically I gotta be your slave and if I don't you'll announce my secret to the whole school?" Brittany said with her arms crossed. Maggie nodded deviously. "Well, fine. As long as you don't tell anybody, I'll be your slave."

When they got to school, Maggie started ordering Brittany around.

"Take my books to homeroom for me."

"But I'll be late for _my_ homeroom if I do that…"

"Do you want me to tell?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing, now take my books to my homeroom or else!" Brittany did as she was told and took Maggie's books to her homeroom, then she walked to her homeroom.

"Why are you late Brittany?" the teacher asked.

"I-I-I…I don't know." Brittany said with her head hung low.

"I want 1500 sentences from you by Friday this week, and don't be late or else I'll give you more than that!" Brittany said okay and walked to her desk and put her head on her desk to wait for her next class. When lunch came, Brittany usually ate in the theater where no one could bother her, but Maggie had other plans.

"Get my lunch for me, oh and make sure you cut my sandwich into four triangles, and make sure it has no crust, and make sure it's not whole wheat, make sure it's white bread." Maggie ordered.

"Yes your highness." Brittany said sarcastically while bowing. She did as she was told and brought it back to Maggie.

"Hmph, you didn't cut it into squares like I said." Maggie said like a spoiled three year old brat.

"But you said…never mind. I'll go get you another one cut into squares." Brittany said. She brought a new one cut into squares and put it in front of Maggie. Just as soon as she was about to eat, Maggie complained again.

"I said I wanted whole wheat!" Maggie said in that spoiled brat voice of hers. Brittany gritted her teeth and did as she was told. Maggie complained again and again, and by the time Brittany got her one that satisfied her, lunchtime was over. Maggie had already eaten all of her other food, so she stuffed the sandwich into her mouth and walked to class. Brittany sighed. She hadn't gotten to eat any of her food.

When school ended, Maggie handed her books to Brittany.

"Do my science project on helium, my history homework on the American Revolution, my English poem about Halloween, and my algebra homework on trigonometry." Brittany sighed. She already had all that homework and now she had to do Maggie's too. _Maybe I can trick Simon into doing her homework for me…_Brittany thought. Then she decided against it. She had already learned her lesson on asking Simon to do things for her. _I'll just get Jeannette to do it._

Two days passed with Brittany being Maggie's slave, and finally one day somebody noticed. It started in homeroom.

"Why are you late again Brittany? This is the third day in a row."

"I dunno." Brittany gave the same excuse that she gave everyday she was late.

"Well, you have a detention." The teacher said. Brittany said okay and sat down and put her head down on her desk. Then she felt someone tapping her shoulder so she raised her head. It was Alvin.

"Why are you always late? Is someone bothering you?" he asked.

"Well, this girl Maggie is…" Brittany started.

"What is she doing to you?"

"She'smakingmebeherslaveand"

"Slow down I can't understand you."

"She's…making me…be her slave…if I don't…she'll tell everyone I'm a you-know-what." Brittany said way slower.

"Oh she found out?"

"YES!" Brittany covered her mouth when the whole class turned towards her.

"Brittany, you now have TWO detentions."

"Okay."

After homeroom, Alvin sneaked up on Brittany and saw Maggie ordering her around. He decided to interfere.

"Leave Brittany alone!"

"What did you just say to me Alvin?" Maggie threatened Alvin with her fist.

"Leave her alone!" Alvin said again. Brittany smiled. She didn't know Alvin could be so loyal at times like this. Maggie formulated an evil plan into her mind.

"Alvin, go out with me or else I'll show a picture of Brittany as a mermaid to the world." Maggie said. Brittany gasped.

"Fine, but only if you leave her alone." Alvin declared.

"I _might_ leave her alone." Maggie smiled that devious smile of hers. "Oh and you and your siblings are invited to this party my parents are having on my parents private boat. You absolutely _must_ come, it'll be so much fun."

"We'll be there." Brittany and Alvin said at the same time.

"Oh and Brittany, you and your sisters have to be caterers." Brittany nodded.

A week later, they were all at Maggie's party on her boat, Alvin was Maggie's date, and Brittany and her sisters were caterers. They were surprisingly having a good time, at least until something tragic happened. The ship hit a rock, and it started sinking quickly. Everyone got onto a raft they had, but Maggie fell out by accident. (There was an island nearby.) Reluctantly Brittany jumped in to save her when she saw the little brat couldn't swim, but when they got to shore she just left her there. She glared at Maggie and said "Now we're even."

**Okay here's the chapter. If you're confused don't ask me ask supersaiyan3goku since these are his ideas. Please ****REVIEW****!**


End file.
